Round Three Part 1
Story Pozun: Okay! The third round is about to begin! Princess Reginleif rolls the dice.) It’s a five on five battle at the volcano arena! Participants, please step forward. (John, Jack, Alviss and Snow all step forward.) Who’s the fifth? John: Oh. (Turns.) Dorothy? Nanashi? Dorothy: Sorry, but today’s my day off. Nanashi: Today’s a day for me to spend with the ladies. Belle: Don’t worry! We have a fifth member! Come on out! (Then, Human Ed comes out of the castle. Everyone gasps in amazement.) Citizen 1: It’s Alan! The number two from the last war! Gaira: Alan! You’re alive! Ed: Yep. And the name’s Ed now. Pozun: I’m sorry, Mr. Alan, but you can’t participate, since you didn’t take the test at the beginning. Ed: Really? Hey, tomato head! How about clearing this up! (The group looks onto the roof of the castle, and they see Halloween.) Halloween: Yes. Pozun, I carry an order from Phantom. Alan is permitted to fight in the games. Gaira: Then I should be able to fight as well. Halloween: No. We don’t want a weakling like you fighting. You may continue. Pozun: Uh, very well. Andata! (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrives, and the Chess aren’t there. John: Where are the Chess? Don’t tell me they ran away. Pozun: No. Apparently, one of them slept in. Jack: What?! This guy sounds like a loser! (The Chess Pieces then teleport in. One of them was Pano. A second was dressed like a pirate, with a long nose. The third has white skin and a round head, with red stars for eyes. He is wearing a white suit and a white top hat. The fourth is dressed in an arabian theme, with a turban on his head, and a scarf.) John: There’s only four of you. Where’s the fifth? Pano: He fell in this hole. (Team MÄR looks in disbelief, as Rolan stands up.) Rolan: Sorry about that. I was so excited last night, that I couldn’t sleep. Jack: Is this guy really a Chess Piece? Snow: He does seem a little slow. Ed: Look at his earring. He’s a Knight. Looks like they’re getting serious. Pozun: Alright, the first match will now begin. Please step forward. Ed: Alright, who’s going to fight me?! (The Chess are silent, besides the arabian style guy.) Arabian: You guys are so pathetic. I’ll fight you. Pozun: First match, Rook Alibaba vs. Alan, begin. Alibaba: Guardian ÄRM: Genie’s Lamp! (He then summons a red genie from a lamp.) Ha! I can instantly synch with this ÄRM, which has its own will. With this, my strength is equal to a Knight. Destroy him! (The genie flies at Ed, who stares blankly at it. He raises his fist, and hits the genie, destroying it.) Ed: It takes time to synch with an ÄRM. (Ed then grabs Alibaba, dragging him away.) Also, (throws Alibaba into a volcano) you’re way too young to fight me. Pozun: Winner, Alan! Next fighters, please come forward. Pano: (Stepping forward) I’ll be your foe. Jack: (Stepping forward) I’ll be your foe. Pano: You? The weakling? Go back and let me fight one of the real men. Jack: Why? Afraid you’ll lose? Pano: Urgh. Fine. This time I’ll kill you. Pozun: The second match, Rook Pano vs. Jack, begin! Pano: Ball Hammer! (She launches the ball at Jack, and he stops it with his fist.) What?! Snow: Amazing, Jack! Jack: (Rolling around on the ground.) Ow, ow, ow! That’s it. Time to get serious. Scoop of Earth! (The scoop activates, and he puts it in the ground.) Pano: What are you doing? Idiot! Four shots! (The ball splits into four, and the pieces fly at Jack. Jack charges in, dodging three of them, but hit in the stomach by the fourth, as he jumps at Pano.) Such a fool. Just barely missed. Jack: No. Got it just right! Magic Mushrooms! (Then, Pano sees mushrooms growing on her.) Pano: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! What are they?! Get them off! Get them off! Aaahhhh! Watch out! There’s a tidal wave coming! John: Whoa. What did you do? Jack: This species of mushroom are poisonous, causing hallucinations. Pano: Ah! Get these maggots off of me! Get them off! Get them off! Get them off! Jack: Only I can cancel this out. (Pano looks at him, seeing an extremely handsome Jack.) Will you surrender? Pano: (Excited) Yes, yes, of course I surrender! (She jumps, hugging him. Jack’s face turns red.) Pozun: Winner, Jack! The next pair, please step forward. Pirate: This isn’t looking good. Rolan: Agreed. Well, please, go and have fun, Mr. Hook. Hook: You’re sending me out?! Fine. (Under breath) Though I was ready to see a Knight in action. Snow: Looks like I’m up. Pozun: Alright! The third Snow: Hold on! (Pozun stops.) Give me a moment. (Snow removes her pink jacket, revealing a white undershirt. She throws the jacket aside.) Okay, now I’m ready. Jack: Oooh! She’s so cute! John: Ed, something feels wrong. Ed: So you noticed. Snow, can’t win this fight. Pozun: The third match, Bishop Mr. Hook vs. Princess Snow, begin! Hook: I’ll finish this quick. Screw Saber! (He summons a sword, that is spiraled like a screw, and thrusts it at her.) Snow: Iced Earth! Sword! (An ice blade forms around her hand, as she parries the attack. Hook attacks multiple times, as Snow continues to parry.) Jack: What do you mean Snow can’t win? She’s doing fine. John: Ice. Jack: Ice? Alviss: Her element is ice, and to synchronize with her ÄRM is to weaken her to the heat. She can’t control her magic here. Ed: In short, she can’t win. Snow is panting, her sword almost deformed. Hook: Impressive you’ve held out this long. But now it’s over. John: Snow! You don’t have to keep going! You can stop! (Snow turns, and smiles at John.) Snow: Not yet. I won’t give up. John: No. The scene flashes back to the night before the games started. John: Hey, Snow. I know it’s pointless to say this now, but you don’t have to fight in the war. Snow: Say that again, and I’ll freeze you solid. I’m not going to run and hide anymore. I want to fight. John: (Sighs) I figured as much. No, I predicted it. It feels like I know you from somewhere. Snow: What do you mean? Someone from your world? John: Maybe. I don’t remember it that much, unfortunately. That being said, promise me something. Promise you won’t give up! That your resolve won’t falter. Snow: Right. I will protect my people. The flashback ends, as Snow is panting. Snow: I can make one more strike. Yuki! (She summons a giant snowman, which charges Hook.) Hook: Impressive, but futile. Anger Anchor! (A giant anchor comes from the sky, hitting Yuki and stopping it. It fades away. Snow falls to her knees, and Alviss comes out onto the field.) Alivss: Can we agree to end this now? Hook: Agreed. I was ordered to keep her alive anyway. Pozun: Winner, Mr. Hook! John: Snow! (John runs out onto the field.) You alright? (He helps her up.) Snow: Yeah. Just a bit tired. Ed: You’ll be out of the games for a while. You need to rest. John: Agreed. And Snow. Don’t go all out like that. If you die, everyone will be upset. So, you have to live. Which means thinking in your fights, understand? Snow: Yes. I do. Characters Team MÄR *Human Ed (competes) *Jack (competes) *Snow (competes) *John Smith *Alviss *Nanashi *Dorothy Others *Pozun *Princess Reginlief (cameo) *Gaira *Belle Villains Chess Pieces *Alibaba (competes) (death) *Pano (competes) *Mr. Hook (competes) *Unknown Chess *Rolan Guardian ÄRM *Genie's Lamp (Alibaba) *Yuki (Snow) Trivia *Human Ed's name is revealed to have once been Alan. *It's revealed that Rolan is of the Knight Class, the strongest of the Chess. *It's revealed that sychronizing with an ÄRM makes one more suspectible to that ÄRM's weakness. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes